Codex/Weapons
BFG-9000 BFG I When correctly charged, ionized, and compressed, deadly packets of Argent Energy can be released in a controlled manner at a velocity and potential energy quota far exceeding conventional weapons. The weaponization of Argent Energy led to the development and mass production of the Plasma Rifle, but the UAC realized they were capable of much more. The BFG-9000 is the culmination of those efforts. Only one prototype of the final weapon exists, and it is housed deep within the ARC in the BFG Division. This weapon delivers streams of supercharged Argent Energy to multiple targets, and is to some extent self-guiding. The streams will seek any cache of Argent it can find - usually demons (or human test subjects that have had Argent beacons surgically implanted). When the streams find their target, they released all of their stored energy in a fraction of second, delivering an electrical shock that instantly boils the blood and fatty tissue of the recipient. Spontaneous explosion of the subject often follows. BFG II The theoretical design for the BFG-9000 was first put forward by the R&D department in the Advanced Research Complex, and the concept was later given its own funding program. The BFG Division was formed to develop a working design. Several prototype weapons have since been made. The prototypes never went into full production due to numerous testing accidents and the deadly radiation spikes produced. Previous versions of the weapon had slightly different energy patterns to the current generation. Some released solitary Argent spheres that unleash a deadly wave upon impact, others formed an Argent laser that cuts through anything in its path. The current prototype, the BFG-9000, creates Argent streams that seek out targets and boils them alive. BFG III Advocates! Witness the BFG-9000. What greater triumph for the glory of the Ascension could there be than an entirely new type of weapon, born not only of traditional UAC technology, but by your faith and dedication to the cause? This is what we strive for - an understanding beyond traditional science, unrestrained by the repressive thinking of dimensionally bound contemplation. Only through our use of SEFT can the power of such a mighty weapon be realized. Such a weapon requires not only science, but BELIEF. While access to the BFG-9000 is strictly limited to Tier 3 advocates, you are encouraged to envision the day you might get to see the magnificence of its design, and if you are luckier still, experience the invigorating touch of its majestic form of Argent Energy. Chaingun The Delta-12 Chaingun (often referred to as "The D12" by operatives) is a high velocity heavy weapon capable of suppressing multiple targets at once. Recent changes to the firing mechanism have pushed the Delta-12 to the physical limits of a ballistic weapon. An Argent infused piston compresses gas within the firing crucible to over 220,000 PSI. When released, this launches a 15mm Tungsten Slug with muzzle velocity of nearly 5,000 feet per second. The heat generated by this action is syphoned into a thermal gel compound that automatically recharges the 96volt battery pack. This allows the weapon to sustain an almost endless firing cycle, as long as ammunition is present. The Delta-12 Chaingun weighs 45kg, making it a lethal but cumbersome armament. Gatling Rotator This 3rd party modification overrides the crucible release safety, allowing the weapon to fire immediately without waiting for maximum rotation. This action, while allowing for instant use, does prolong the time it takes to reach full speed. This modification is unapproved by the UAC. Mobile Turret A secondary firing crucible and compression chamber can be added to the weapon. This modification unbalances the weapon, so remaining stationary while firing is recommended. When used, the weapon fires at twice the normal rate of fire, expending twice the ammunition and superheating the muzzle. Although this modification presents the most powerful suppression in the UAC arsenal (other than the BFG prototype project), the system can and will overheat if not used cautiously. Chainsaw There have been reports of this item being seen at the Argent Facility, though are no known uses for it. Security personnel have been made aware that this item has likely been smuggled onto Mars, and have been directed to confiscate it immediately. As there are no practical use for it, it must be assumed that this item should be considered black market enthusiast's weapon. Super Shotgun While this weapon has been removed from the UAC's approved weapon arsenal, many veteran operators insist that there is no better alternative for close combat. It offers incomparable destructive power at extremely close range, but it is completely ineffective at long range. The weapon is light and small, making it a favored secondary weapon that no self-respecting combat specialist would be seen without. Gauss Cannon The Gauss accelerator design has been used by the UAC as the basis for numerous industrial projects over the years - such as the Argent Tower itself, and the Ore Diggers on Deimos and Phobos. With very few moving parts, the Gauss Cannon makes a reliable, powerful weapon. By accelerating steel flechettes through a magnetized chamber, extremely high velocities can be achieved. The weapon has near perfect accuracy thanks to the aerodynamic design of the projectiles. Ammunition is cheap and readily available, and is designed to maintain its composition when passing through organic material. The Gauss Cannon has a noticeable kick that must be compensated for by the operator. Precision Bolt A standard telescopic sight can be placed on the Gauss Cannon, allowing for even greater accuracy at long ranges with this precise weapon. While using the scope, the operator can accumulate additional magnetic charge within the launch chamber, which when released will fire the flechettes at an even greater speed. When fully charged, a functional flechette is almost unstoppable, and will pass through multiple targets. Siege Mode This modification adds an Argon Gas Ionizer to the weapon. When initiated, the launch chamber is vacuum sealed as Argon gas is ionized until it forms plasma. When the Argon has been fully ionized, the chamber is opened and a plasma beam is ejected from the weapon. Due to the precise nature of this modification's operation, safety valves prevent the weapon from discharging until the Argon has been fully ionized. The operator must also remain stationary during charging due to the volatile nature of freeing electrons from the gas. Upon successful release, the plasma beam will penetrate multiple targets and produce a concussive blast at the final point of impact. Heavy Assault Rifle Although recently superseded by the Plasma Rifle as the UAC's standard issue weapon, the Heavy Assault Rifle is still in widespread use due to its dependable mechanical firing mechanism, high accuracy at long range, and an abundant supply of ammunition. The weapon is effective at all engagement distances, and is best used against a solitary target, unless a micro missile modification is present. The standard issue ammunition is a .50 caliber FMJ round. Tactical Scope The Heavy Assault Rifle can be fitted with a parallax compensating telescopic sight that allows for multiple zoom levels and gimbal mounted recoil stabilizers. The high accuracy of the UAC-TS3 turns the HAR into an excellent sniper rifle that is capable of firing multiple rounds without creating unmanageable recoil. Mirco Missiles A multi-chambered cylinder located under the primary barrel can be loaded with up to six HMX missiles. These small but deadly rockets were designed to deliver multiple payloads to a single target, but can also be used to subdue multiple targets within a tight kill zone. The missiles will detonate shortly after making contact with any surface. Pistol (UAC EMG Sidearm) Every UAC employee is provided a standard UAC EMG (Energy-Matter-Gel) Sidearm upon promotion to Tier 2 and above. This sidearm is reliable and effective at short range. A gravity gear dynamo in the stock charges a capacitor whenever the operator moves. When the weapon is fired, the capacitor compresses up to 4 megawatts of Argent Energy into a hardening plasma gel and launches the slug at high velocity. The gel slug has the same impact properties of conventional ammunition, making the weapon act and feel like a standard ballistic firearm. The weapon is constructed of thermally diffusive metal alloys which allow it to discharge rapidly and repeatedly without overheating or compromising the accuracy. The capacitor in the EMG can also be upgraded to concentrate the energy into one large pulse for more stopping power. Plasma Rifle The Plasma Rifle became standard issue among military units with the advent of Argent powered electromagnetic accelerators. Based off the HIPGD design of the early 21st century, this weapon delivers a rapid salvo of plasmoids that inflict both impact and thermal damage to the target. Stun Bomb This modification condenses multiple plasmoids into a single pulse. The resulting discharge exceeds the Franheiser limit, creating a string of Birkeland currents. The resulting filamentary structure will incapacitate any target caught within the radius for a few seconds. This modification requires cooling between uses. Heat Blast A copper crucible attached to the focusing lens of the Plasma Rifle absorbs residual thermal energy from the weapon and can discharge it instantly by transferring the heat to a borosilicate diffusion chamber. This creates a heat wave from the end of the weapon that causes localized damage and sometimes creates a pressure wave that will knock back targets. The crucible recharges with normal use of the weapon. While the operator of the weapon is partially shielded from the charge, it is recommended that a thermal protection uniform (such as the X suit prototypes) be worn while operating this modification. Rocket Launcher This weapon has seen little design modification since its development in the late 21st century. It is standard issue to Heavy Weapons Specialists in all military forces due to its unparalleled direct impact and radius damage. The UAC improved the design slightly by adding an automated quick reload. The weapon casing has been retrofitted to accept UAC developed modifications. Remote Detonation This simple modification applies a nano-fiber membrane to the fuse of the projectile upon leaving the firing chamber. This membrane contains a graphite weave laced with low density explosive, allowing the operator to override the impact fuse and detonate the explosive charge within the projectile at any time after launch. Care must be used when employing this modification, as there is no safety system present to prevent self-harm. Lock-On Burst Each projectile for the UAC rocket launcher is fitted with a guidance system at manufacture. This modification activates that guidance system. Micro motors in the fin assembly will guide the rocket towards a "painted target". When the operator uses the built in laser targeter to lock on a target, a salvo if three rockets is launched in rapid succession. Targeting requires a steady hand for several seconds, but once achieved the guided projectiles never miss their mark. Combat Shotgun The UAC shotgun disperses a spread of high velocity buckshot for maximum impact against the enemy. Ideally suited for the operative who requires a speedy response for deadly close encounters, the wide coverage of this weapon loses impact at long range. The weapon is forged from a high quality Titanium Steel alloy to ensure maximum reliability, repeat rate, and yield strength. Explosive Shot This shotgun ammunition incorporates a glycerin fuse that detonates an Octanitrocubane gel upon impact. Embedded shot is dispersed at the point of impact, creating a wide area of effect. Highly effective against multiple targets or when detonated to the rear of enemies in defilade. Charged Burst An Argent-charged Compression Reloader allows the operator to automatically fire up to 3 rounds in rapid succession. With the enemy at close range, this action is devastating, taking down all but the most resilient of adversaries. The Compression Reloader requires several seconds to recompress after use. Siphon Grenade The Siphon Grenade was designed to work with the Doom Marine's Praetor suit - specifically to make use of the Argent receptors found in the gloves and chest plates. The grenade has 3 stages. When primed, the grenade releases a positively charged particle field around itself and the operator's hand. Then, when the grenade is released and explodes it releases a negatively charged particle field, over a distance of a few meters. The negatively charged particles attract Argent plasma from any demon caught in the radius, tearing the plasma from their cells. Finally, the positively charged Praetor suit then attracts the negatively charged Argent cloud, and gathers the plasma. This siphons energy back into the suit, partially healing the Doom Marine. Frag Grenade The design of this weapon is conventional in nature, though it has been refined to perform at the limit of its ballistic capabilities. The UAC Fragmentation Grenade uses a Comp-D explosive package encased in a steel alloy shell, and has an effective fatality radius of about 5 meters. Improvements on the antiquated M67 grenade include a more reliable chemical fuse mechanism, interior machining of the casing to provide more efficient projectile dispersion and a trigger switch safety clip to prevent unwanted activation. The newer Comp-D explosive also ensures the radial pressure wave has no "drop spots" - ensuring full damage potential within the fatality zone. Hologram This ancient piece of tech is as effective today as it was when first invented in the early 21st century. The Holocaster discharges an invisible cloud of ionized Argon, which a camera then uses to projects an image through. The refracted light creates a "holographic" effect above the device. The decoy image has a broad color spectrum, and can be quite convincing. The device was first theorized by popular culture media of the late 20th century. Category:Codex